1. Technical Field
This invention relates to filtering devices and, more particularly, to a drain filter that prevents the clogging of drains.
2. Prior Art
The present invention pertains to a device for removing particulate matter from a stream of liquid. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wastewater screening device which removes unwanted particulate matter from a wastewater stream. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful for preventing particulate matter from entering floor drains.
Commercial and residential sinks are typically connected to a wastewater pipe system which eventually empties into a sewer system of some sort. A problem common to sinks and wastewater drain systems is that material can accumulate in the sink, its drain and/or the wastewater piping system which prevents the wastewater from advancing through the system.
The problems associated with clogged sinks and drain systems is particularly acute in commercial restaurant establishments. In these establishments, not only is a large volume of liquid processed through the wastewater system, but typically also a large amount of debris such as food particles, packaging materials, etc., is placed into the wastewater stream. Because of the narrow nature of the sink drain opening and/or the wastewater piping system, these drains and pipes repeatedly become clogged. Once the drain or the piping system becomes clogged, the time-consuming and often costly chore of removing the clog becomes necessary. It has been found that the best way to prevent the clogs, and thus the necessity for removing the clogs, is to prevent material from entering the drain and/or the wastewater piping system.
In the past, a number of devices have been utilized to prevent unwanted material from entering the drain and/or piping system. The oldest and most common method of preventing particulate matter from entering the drain and/or piping system is to place a substantially hemispherical strainer device into the drain of a common sink. The drawbacks of this device are readily apparent.
First, the area through which the wastewater must travel is relatively limited. This results in even a small amount of particulate matter being able to clog the strainer, which in turn results in a back-up in the sink.
Second, once the liquid is backed up, the strainer must be removed by placing one's hand into the backed-up sink to pull the hemispherical-shaped strainer from the drain area. Not only is this an undesirable chore, but the end result is often also equally unacceptable. More specifically, when the dome-shaped strainer is removed from the drain area, the liquid flow rushes around the dome taking the debris collected on the dome down into the drain and into the piping system.
In light of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for removing particulate matter from a stream of liquid. It is another object of the present invention to provide a straining device for use with residential and commercial sinks, floor sinks and roof drain systems. Still further, it is an object of this invention to provide a straining device having a large straining surface area. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a straining device which can easily be removed from the sink or receptacle in which it is used.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a relatively large collection area for the particulate matter such that as the particulate matter builds up and prevents flow through one portion of the screening device, flow is redirected to exit the strainer through another area thereby maximizing flow for a greater period of time. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that is relatively easy to manufacture and which is comparatively economical.